


Der letzte Blick?

by AmberJo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Derek, Saving Scott McCall, Season 4x12
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJo/pseuds/AmberJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles fiel es schwer sich umzudrehen, denn dies würde wahrscheinlich der letzte Blick sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der letzte Blick?

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPIOLER***SEASON 4***EPISODE 12***
> 
> Stiles' Gedanken, als er sich noch einmal zu Derek umdreht... 
> 
> http://amberfromthegarrison.tumblr.com/post/97048603635/teenwolf-i-cant-even-right-now ---- my tumblr :D

 

 

 

 

„Ich bin ok. Geh einfach zu Scott. Rette ihn“, sagte Derek mit gebrochener Stimme.

 

Stiles wollte Malia folgen, doch er drehte sich noch einmal zu Derek um. Warum er dies getan hatte, konnte er später nicht mehr erklären, doch in dem Moment erschien es ihm richtig.

 

Bereits zuvor im Auto hatte Stiles die deutliche Veränderung bei dem Hale bemerkt. Die Art, wie er versuchte, Liam zu helfen. Die Furcht in den Augen, als dieser begann, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

 

All dies war Stiles nie zuvor bei Derek aufgefallen. Vielleicht aus dem Grund, weil diese Reaktionen, diese ruhige Art vorher nicht dagewesen waren.

 

Stiles sah direkt in Dereks weit aufgerissene, grün-graue Augen und ignorierte das verkrampfte Gesicht, die blutigen Hände, die schwere Atmung. Stiles konzentrierte sich einzig auf die Augen des am Boden sitzenden.

 

Und was er in diesen sah, hätte er noch vor ein paar Monaten niemals für möglich gehalten.

 

Derek hatte Angst.

 

Nicht um sich, sondern um Scott.

 

Sein Blick haftete verzweifelt auf Stiles und verriet dem Teenager, dass er genau wusste, in welcher Gefahr sich Scott und wahrscheinlich auch Kira befanden. Immerhin kannte Derek Kate. Vermutlich besser als jeder andere von ihnen.

 

Doch es lag noch mehr in Dereks Blick.

 

Stiles meinte einen Funken aufkeimender Hoffnung sehen zu können. Vielleicht Hoffnung in Stiles, dass dieser Scott rechtzeitig finden würde?

 

Stiles war mehr als beeindruckt von dem Gefühlsreichtum allein in Dereks Augen. Dabei hatten sie sich nur für einige Sekunden angeschaut.

 

Doch trotz der ganzen Schwierigkeiten, die Derek ihnen allen im letzten Jahr bereitet hatte, fiel es Stiles schwer, sich vom Blick des Hales loszureißen.

 

Denn eins war Stiles klar.

 

Dieser Blick würde wahrscheinlich der letzte sein.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Gefühlte tausend Jahre später dröhnte das laute Heulen eines Wolfes durch alle Gänge der Kirche und Stiles wusste es in dem Moment, als das Heulen erstarb.

 

Der Blick sollte nicht der letzte sein.

 


End file.
